LIFE AFTER LOVE
by angelofmine
Summary: Hemione and Draco were once a normal couple not perfect but normal. Something unexpected causes them to fall apart they meet up later on because of an unnatural sitution causing them to reveiw what went wrong.
1. Your Now In The Know

This is my first piece of fanfiction so keep that in mind as you read. Most of the characters in this fic do not belong to me but to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hermione Granger rolled over to the other side of her bed expecting to feel the warmth of his body still to be there. But found it was not. Memories of the night before started to flow through her mind, memoies of that huge fight they had one so bad it ended their relationship. She shut her eyes one to block out the sunlight streaming through the window above her. Two to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over to be blocked.

Rolling over onto her stomach she shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs which clouded her memory. Things were getting very confusing, she could'nt even remember what the fight had been about only the outcome. Him slaming the door behind his retreating form.

She was startled out of her trance by the knock at her door. She grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and covered it over her ears to block out the offening noise. But whoever was outside kept on knocking.

"Hermione I know your in there. Fine.... I just wanted to talk you know. Just open the door won't you..... unless..... you've got company. Oh.... Hermione you should've told me. Alright well I'm going, I'll be at Harry and Ron's if you need me. Tell him hi...."

"Ginny its open you can come in!" Hermione called, head still in pillow making her voice seem muffled. She still didn't roll over even after hearing her bedroom door creak open.

"Hermione what are you still doing in bed, its gone past ten".

"Has it?".

"Yes, this is so unlike you what time did you get to sleep last night?" Ginny asked picking up the disgarded clothes that scattered her friends room.

"I'm guessing after four" said Hermione.

"Have you got a cold. Wait... did you say four... as in the mornining. Are you mad thats around the time I got in".

"I wasn't really in the sleeping mood" she replied rolliing over and sitting up to face her friend. Ginny's brow frowned in confusion.

"Have you been crying?" Ginny asked sitting down on her friends bed.

"No" said an unconvincing Hermione whose eyes filled with new tears.

"Hermione, don't lie to me. I know you to well. Now tell me what happened or do I have to call in Lav and Pav" Ginny threatened.

The four girls all shared a house in the centre of London and it had been that way for 3 long years. And even though Hermione loved the two girls dearly, she didn't want them to know about her situation as yet. She was sure their entire social community would be in the know by noon.

"Thats not needed Gin. Just promise me you wont tell anyone a thing until I'm ready for them to know. Alright?".

"Yeah course I wont".

"Okay, its just that Draco and I've broken up".


	2. My Tears Wont Dry

"You broke up?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yeah, last night we had.... had a huge fight and he.... he um.. he left" Hermione explained her tears spilling.

"Maybe he just needed space to think and just lost track of the time" Ginny said soothingly.

"No... no normally after... after our arguments we owl each other and apologize but yesturday he just left and that was it".

"What did you argue about?"

"Thats the thing we didn't argue about one thing it was everything, thigs that ranged from him leaving the toilet seat up.... to me not being sure if I really loved him" Hermione blurted out.

"Oh Hermione".

"I just couldn't stop crying, you know. He left at nine and then I realized what had just happened and cried for ages.... I um finally fell asleep at four".

Ginny nodded, Hermione was one of her closest friends and she hated to see her so upset. Ginny watched her friend who was silently crying,it was hard not to be happy at the split. She had never really liked Draco even after seeing how much Hermione cared for him. To Ginny he would always be the guy who stole Hermione away from her brother. 'This isn't about your feelings Ginny' she told herself 'this is about 'Mione thats what really matters your friend being upset'.

"You know what I think..."Ginny started.

"What?" Hermione asked their eyes locking.

" I think we should all go out and get pissed drunk. It would do you really good letting your hair down for once. I mean how long have you two been going out..... 5 years?"

"Six in three months" Hermione inturrupted.

"Even more of a reason to go out. What do you say?" Ginny qustioned standing up and clapping her hands together. Hermione looked up her confused still not to sure if she wanted to leave just in case Draco called.

"What now?" she asked.

"No of course not silly. We'll go to Ron's and Harry's firstly then drinking". Hermione closed her eyes all her thoughts rushing to the night before all the yelling coming to her at full blow. 'I need space' she thought sadly.

"What do you say" Ginny asked winking at her friend.

"Alright" Hermione answered slowly.

* * *

Ginny closed the door silently behind her as Lavender amd Pavarti giggled in delight, somethings truly never changed. Hermione looked around her feeling strange, normally when they all went out as a group she had Draco at her side. 'I guess I'm going have to get used to being single' Hermione thought solemnly.

"So what are we celebrating?" Lavender asked pulling her denim jacket closer to herself.

"Who says we need to be celebrating something to go out as a group?" Ginny snapped.

"Oh I don't know everyone mormal" Pavarti concluded, "I mean who in thier right mind goes out at one in the afternoon if their not celebrating".

"We do" Ginny responded.

Lavender and Pavarati rolled their eyes as they climbed down the slippery steps arms linked. Ginny followed them pulling her gloves out of her pockets and putting them on. Hermione brought up the rear jumping down the steps and kicking the snow on the pavement. Her eyes closed as she remembered the first time it snowed while she was going out with Draco. It was early 7th year and he and she had stayed out until their hands turned blue.

_"Malfoy look outside, it looks like we're getting the first snow of the season" an excited Hermione said looking out of the window at the libary._

"_If thats what it takes to get you excited remind me to make it snow more often" Draco drawled as he smirked __mischievously at her._

___"Stop it. I really do love the snow __especially at Christmas" Hermione said staring dreamily out the window._

_"Then I'm glad I decided to stay back then" Draco started walking up to her he slowly put his arms around her waist ,resting his head on top of her head breathing in deeply. "You want to go outside?"_

_"Sure" Hermione said spinning around and taking his hand in hers, leading him silently to the court yard.__ At first they simply stood underneath a large tree enjoying the quite they were granted a chance to have. If they weren't planning on times and places they could meet, they were arguing and yelling loudly. So they welcomed the peace with open arms._

_After what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes Draco spun her around and picked up some of the snow around them throwing it at her wihtout a second thought. Hermione not being one to back away from a challenge threw some back. a snow fight filled with joy and laughter followed for another three hours._

__

Hermione smiled happily at the fond memory as she climbed the stairs to Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Nevilles house. All girls were extremely happy that their house was only 20 minutes away from the boys.

Lavender knocked impatiently at the door making it quite clear that she was regretting wearing her short skirt with only her boots to keep her thighs warm. She knocked louder an even kicked the door angrily.

"Coming, I'm coming" they heard the familiar voice of Ron Weasly say through the door. As he pulled it open a huge smile produced itself on his face.

"Ron, let us in we're freezing out here" Lavender announced shivering.

"Whats the magic word" he toyed ginning madly.

"Please" all four girls gritted out annoyed. Ron looked at them through slited eyes as if wondering if that were enough.

"Oh.... Just let them in won't you Ron" called Dean from inside the living rooom. "I can feel the breaze from in here".

"You heard him" Pavarti said pushing past Ron and into the halway. Lavender did the same but Ginny and Hermione both stopped to hug him. Ron let go of Hermione abd with all seriousness "Wheres your twin?".

"Ron don't" Ginny begged quietly.

"Uh.... Hermione" Ron prodded ignoring Ginny completely.

"We broke up if you must know" Hermione whispered pushing past him.


	3. We Don't Work

Thank you to my first reveiwer it did mean alot.

* * *

Hermione pushed her way past Ron praying that he didn't ask her to elaborate on what she had just said.

"What did you just say?" Ron asked standing in her way after slamming the door shut. Hermione simply rolled her eyes has she passed him for a second time, going to the lliving room and collapsing onto the couch next to Dean. Ron not taking the hint stooped down next to her feet.

"Are you going deaf Ron, you know exactly what I said and don't pretend that your in anyway saddened by whats happened" snapped Hermione bitterly.

"When did it happen?" he asked getting up and sitting next to her.

"When did what happen?" Lavender asked quickly. Ron looked down at Hermione silently asking if he could tell. Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Mione and Malfoy broke up" Ron said monotone.

"Oh.... thats to bad" Pavarti said fakely.

"You don't have to act like you actually give a damn I know none of you really liked him" Hermione accused.

"Thats is so not true I found Draco extremely good looking. A bit cocky and rude. But he was cute none the less" Lavender said patting Hermione's head sympathetically.

"Can we just change the subject?" Hermione asked.

"No, when did it happen?" Ron asked again.

"Yesturday night" supplied Ginny.

"What? That little ass, I'm gonna kill him" Ron steamed.

"Your gonna kill who now?" Harry asked standing at the living room door with Seamus.

"Draco" Lavender, Ginny and Pavarti said in union.

"What did Malfoy do today?" Seamus asked his Irish accent strong as ever.

"He broke up with Hermione" Dean said switching off the T.V.

"He did what?" Harry asked calmly.

"It wasn't just his fault Harry. I yelled just as much as he did. Maybe even more" Hermione argued.

"What were you yelling about?" Lavender asked.

"Everything it was horrible" Hermione answered quietly.

_Hermione was rushing about the house tidying up the mess the four girls had made the day before. Draco was supposed to be coming over so they could hang out at home for once. Ginny had to go out with one of her latest boyfriends and Lavender and Pavarti had gone to the cinema with the boys. Meaning they would have the house all to themsleves._

_The knock at the door signaled that he was early. Hermione walked to the door looking through the peep hole making sure that it was Draco. Once she was sure that it was him she opened the door. Draco rushed quickly into the house walking straight to the window over looking the street._

_"Shut the door" he urged. Hermione did as she was told shutting the door._

_"What's the matter?" she asked sitting on the couch. She was looking up at Draco as he paced the room running his hands through his hair muttering " I had to do it he was going to kill her"._

_"What are you talking about? Maybe you should sit down and relax"._

_"I had to do it Mia. Do it for us" he said running his hand through her hair as he sat down._

_"Do what? Draco I'm not understanding what your saying".__ Draco was seeming to calm down as he took off his jacket._

_"My father called me into his study to 'talk' about my future today. I should have known the conversation would turn back to you, it always did. He was telling me about how the Malfoy family never married a muggle born witch and that I wasn't going to start a new trend. He told me that I had to end this fling or else he would have to. I asked him if he was threatening me, he said he wasn't that he was just speaking the truth. He called in three deatheaters, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson's fathers. He told them to kill you with out hesitation. I couldn't let that happen, the next thing I did I don't even remember doing...."_

_"Draco please don't tell me what I think your going to tell me" Hermione said standing up and backing away from the couch._

_"I had to do it Granger, there was no other way" Draco drawled shaking his head._

_"There's always another way Draco, always!" Hermione yelled backing away even more._

_"You would prefer I let him kill you? Well would you?" he asked calmly his eyes never leaving her face._

_"No of course not. But killing your father..."_

_"Killing my father or letting him kill you there's no choice Granger!" he yelled angrily._

_"That doesn't even make any sense Draco. You've never even told me you love me. We're always arguing, I thought you wanted to end the relationship"._

_Draco gave a sad smile then glared at her saying " then I guess we've been giving each other mixed messages. We're not perfect Granger but we work"._

_"In what world because we obviously_ _don't in this one. My friends dislike you as yours do me.Sometimes I wonder if we even like each other...."_

_"Well its all coming out now isn't Granger! Do you know how much I risked to be with you. How much I gave up for you. I killed my own father for you Granger!"_

_"I never asked you to. You just did it!" Hermione screamed._

_"What was I supposed to do, come over here and say 'hey Mia my dads sending some deatheaters to kill you should I kill them' it wouldn't work"._

_"Story of your life isn't it things not working"._

_"What is this really about me killing my father or you looking for a way out"._

_"I don't know all I know is that this isn't working"._

_"Fine then I'll leave"._

"And he did" Hermione said sadly to her friends.


	4. Wishing On Stars

Thank you to

serpiente-oscura - I hope you continue to find my story touching. And that my previous chapters weren't just flukes.

FlamingArrow a.k.a.GinnyWeasly - Hopefully you find this chapter just as good as the others and continue you to read.

Thanks to both of you even though I only have to reviewers its nice to see that some people do find this story interesting enough to rewiew. Thanks again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting alone at a deserted muggle bar apart from the few druken costumer's he was on his own. He sat nursing his forgoten shot glass staring off into space.

"Draco Malfoy !" he heard the unforgetable voice of Pansy Parkinson call across the dance floor. Spinning his stool around he gulped back the remaining dregs of his drink.

"Pansy," he muttered giving her his trade mark smirk.

"Oh, I knew it was you, didn't I tell you it was him Luca. I did didn't I?" she asked poking the man seemingly known as Luca in the chest. Draco nodded vaguely in the mans general direction.

"But why are you in a run down place like this?" she asked turning her nose up at the bartender who had pushed past her.

"Why are you near a run down place like this Pansy?" he drawled.

"Luca and I were going to a party near here, weren't we Luca, when I thought I saw a blond haired guy in this bar. So I thought to myself who has blond hair like that then guess who's name popped into my head...." Draco held his hand up silencing her.

"I'm guessing my name popped into your head Pansy".

"Wow....your good at that Draco" she said nodding her head happily. Draco simply smiled fakely. "So...."she started again " where's Granger I heard you to were still at it".

"We.... were" Draco answered slowly.

"Ohhh..... were as in tough breakup" she said sitting down on the stool next to him.

"No, were" Draco started firmly " as in past and not wanting to talk about it".

"Well, I think she was a fool giving up something as good has you. Really I do Draco".

"Really" he said calling the bartender over for another drink. He was starting to wish he had just ignored the shrill voice that belonged to Pansy.

"Yep, do you remember when we were together Draco. Long before you got together with that mudblood Granger....."

"Don't you ever call her a mudblood, do you get that?" he asked darkly.

"Of course...its just that I thought..."

"You thought wrong Pansy" he interupted her harshly, she nodded quickly. " why are you even here?" he continued.

"Well at first it was just to say hi, but... now its to keep you company silly" she said pushing is arm. When Draco looked at his arm as if it had a huge stain on it she carried on quite rushed, " I mean who likes to be alone at a time like this?"

"I do".

"Well, thats not good is it? Why don't you go visit your mum and dad...." Pansy seemed to realize that she had put her foot in it and Draco glaring at her didn't help.

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Sorry....Draco I forgot it won't happen again" she promised.

Draco closed his eyes thanking the bartender when he came back with his drink. 'You need to seriously calm down' he warned himself shaking his head. ' No one knows you did anything, they think its an outside murder so calm down'. He ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath in.

"Do you want some space?" Pansy asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Um.... no your alright you can stay". Draco was sure he he was going to regret ever saying that when saw her clap her hands together but said nothing about it. He did however hear her say do Luca " sod off Draco needs me".

"Listen Pansy, I'm not really in the mood to have you throw yourself all over me okay?"

"Its not like I was planning to anyway" she whispered unconvincingly.

"And I don't want to talk about Hermione or my father....."

"Wasn't going to" she said in her singing voice. Draco rolled his eyes sometimes he felt like hitting her but of course he didn't.

"Then what were you going to do?" he asked annoyed.

"Talk about us".

"Pansy there is no 'us' I haven't seen you in two years".

"And whose fault is that. That mud....muddy Granger's thats who. Come on Draco your going to be 24 soon and you've spent the last six years with 'her'" Pansy said in disgust. She didn't seem to realize he had stopped listening.

Draco had tunned out whatever she was saying and had drifted back to a long ago memory. One which Hermione was the center of.

_They had both crept out of Hermione's 18th birthday which had been held in a huge tent that most of the Gryffindors had hired and set up at the edge of the forbidden forest. They were both now deep within the forest staring up at the cloudless sky but filled with stars. Both were flat on their backs talking about their future._

_"I wish we didn't have to keep our relationship secret" Hermione said twirling a flower between her delicate fingers. "I wish I could yell out that I Hermione Granger was seeing Draco Malfoy"._

_"I'm sure you'll find all girls wish they could yell that out" he joked._

_"I'm serious who wouldv'e thought you and I would get together"._

_"I wouldn't"._

_"Promise me something"._

_"Anything"._

_"Even if this," Hermione started, waving her hand between them "doesn't work out. Promise that you still will never become a deatheater"._

_"Ah... that is to easy make me promise something difficult. Oh, I got one like that I will never have sex again"._

_"No, promise me this Malfoy. Promise me!"._

_"Alright", Draco said sitting up and taking her hand, he turned it over kissing her wrist " I promise that I will never become a deatheater for as long as I live"._

_"Good" Hermiome said sitting up also and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Thats all I wanted"._

_Draco leaned over to her and kissed her nose, then dropping the few centermetres down kissed lips slowly and caressingly at first until he heard her moan into the kiss. He them opened her mouth letting his __tongue gain access to the hotness he called Hermione. The kiss all of a sudden became urgent and passionate, it was all very heady. Hermione because of lack of oxygen pulled away resting her forehead against Draco's as her breathing came shallow and quick. _

___"Promise me something Granger"._

___"Alright"._

___"Promise that you will never try to change who I am"._

___Looking into his eyes Hermione smiled as she whispered, "I Hermione Granger promise that I will never try to change you Draco Malfoy"._

___Draco smirked as he kissed her forehead. He fell back down to the ground with a thud Hermione taking his lead layed her head on top of his chest. The steady movement helped to slow her racing heart. He started to play absentmindedly with her hair.****_

___"Draco?"_

___"Mmnn?"_

___"Where do you think we'll be in five years time?"_

___"Hopefully making wild passionate love"._

___"And do you think we would've changed much?"_

___"Well you would've if we were having wild passionate sex". Hermione slapped him playfully as she stared at the stars silently wishing._

___"Where do you think we would be Mia?"_

_"Hopefully right where we are now.... in each others arms thinking about the future planning it together"._

__Draco couldn't but laugh, how wrong was she.

"What's so funny Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Life", Draco whispered.

* * *


End file.
